The Betrayal
by Lovelystar033
Summary: Ivypaw. They thought she was a normal cat with a dream of becoming a warrior. However, when she finds out what Dovepaw is capable of, she becomes jealous. Is she jealous enough to betray the clan? Real OoTS Allegiances inside!
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances (Sorry about the longness)**

**Thunderclan**

**Leader**:

**Firestar**-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt**Deputy**:**Brambleclaw**-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes**Medicine Cat**:**Jayfeather**-gray tabby tom**Warriors**:**Graystripe**-long-haired gray tom

**Dustpelt**-dark brown tabby tom

**Sandstorm**-pale ginger she-cat

**Brackenfur**-golden brown tabby tom

**Sorreltail**-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**Cloudtail**-long-haired white tom

**Brightheart**-white she-cat with ginger patches

**Thornclaw**-golden brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Briarpaw**

**Squirrelflight**-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Leafpool**-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

**Spiderleg**-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Birchfall**-light brown tabby tom

**Berrynose**-cream-colored tom

**Hazeltail**-small gray-and-white she-cat  
**Apprentice, Blossompaw**

**Mousewhisker**-gray-and-white tom  
**Apprentice, Bumblepaw**

**Cinderheart**-gray tabby she-cat

**Lionblaze**-golden tabby tom

**Foxleap**-reddish tabby tom

**Icecloud**-white she-cat

**Toadstep**-black-and-white tom

**Rosepetal**-dark cream she-cat**Apprentices**:**Briarpaw**-dark brown she-cat

**Bumblepaw**-pale gray tom with black stripes

**Blossompaw**-tortoiseshell and white she-cat**Queens**:**Ferncloud**-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes

**Daisy**-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes, mother of Birchfall's kits:Dovekit (gray she-cat) and Ivykit (white tabby she-cat)

**Poppyfrost**-tortoiseshell she-cat, expecting Berrynose's kits

**Elders**:

**Longtail**-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

**Mousefur**-small dusky brown she-cat

**Purdy**-plump tabby with a gray muzzle, former loner

**ShadowClan**

**Leader**:**Blackstar**-large white tom with huge jet-black paws**Deputy**:**Russetfur**-dark ginger she-cat**Medicine Cat**:**Littlecloud**-very small tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Flametail****Warriors**:**Oakfur**-small brown tom  
**Apprentice, Ferretpaw**

**Rowanclaw**-ginger tom

**Smokefoot**-black tom

**Toadfoot**-dark brown tom

**Applefur**-mottled brown she-cat

**Crowfrost**-black-and-white tom

**Ratscar**-brown tom with long scar across his back  
**Apprentice, Pinepaw**

**Snowbird**-pure white she-cat

**Tawnypelt**-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
**Apprentice, Starlingpaw (ginger tom)**

**Olivenose**-tortoiseshell she-cat

**Owlclaw**-light brown tabby tom

**Shrewfoot**-gray she-cat with black feet

**Scorchfur**-dark gray tom

**Redwillow**-mottled brown and ginger tom

**Tigerheart**-dark brown tabby tom

**Dawnpelt**-cream-furred she-cat**Apprentices**:**Flametail**-ginger tom

**Ferretpaw**-cream-and-gray tom

**Pinepaw**-black she-cat**Queens**:**Kinkfur**-tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

**Ivytail**-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Elders**:

**Tallpoppy**-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**Cedarheart**-dark gray tom

**Snaketail**-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

**Whitewater**-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**Windclan**

**Leader**:**Onestar**-brown tabby tom**Deputy**:**Ashfoot**-gray she-cat**Medicine Cat**:**Kestrelflight**-mottled gray tom**Warriors**:**Crowfeather**-dark gray tom

**Owlwhisker**-light brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Whiskerpaw**

**Whitetail**-small white she-cat

**Nightcloud**-black she-cat

**Gorsetail**-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

**Weaselfur**-ginger tom with white paws

**Harespring**-brown-and-white tom

**Leaftail**-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

**Antpelt**-brown tom with one black ear

**Emberfoot**-gray tom with two dark paws

**Heathertail**-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
**Apprentice, Furzepaw**

**Breezepelt**-black tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice, Boulderpaw**

**Sedgewhisker**-light brown tabby she-cat

**Swallowtail**-dark gray she-cat

**Sunstrike**-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead**Apprentices**:**Furzepaw**-gray-and-white she-cat

**Boulderpaw**-large pale gray tom

**Whiskerpaw**-light brown tom**Queens**:_None listed_**Elders**:**Tornear**-tabby tom

**Webfoot**-dark gray tabby tom

**RiverClan**

**Leader**:**Leopardstar**-unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat**Deputy**:**Mistyfoot**-gray she-cat with blue eyes**Medicine Cat**:**Mothwing**-dappled golden she-cat  
**Apprentice, Willowshine****Warriors**:**Reedwhisker**-black tom  
**Apprentice, Hollowpaw**

**Rippletail**-dark gray tabby tom

**Graymist**-pale gray tabby  
**Apprentice, Troutpaw**

**Mintfur**-light gray tabby tom

**Icewing**-white she-cat with blue eyes

**Minnowtail**-dark gray she-cat  
**Apprentice, Mossypaw**

**Pebblefoot**-mottled gray tom  
**Apprentice, Rushpaw**

**Mallownose**-light brown tabby tom

**Robinwing**-tortoiseshell-and-white tom

**Beetlewhisker**-brown-and-white tabby tom

**Apprentices**:**Willowshine**-gray tabby she-cat

**Hollowpaw**-dark brown tabby tom

**Troutpaw**-pale gray tabby she-cat

**Mossypaw**-brown-and-white she-cat

**Rushpaw**-light brown tabby tom**Queens**:**Duskfur**-brown tabby she-cat

**Mosspelt**-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes**Elders**:

**Blackclaw**-smoky-black tom

**Voletooth**-small brown tabby tom

**Dawnflower**-pale gray she-cat

**Dapplenose**-mottled gray she-cat

**Pouncetail**-ginger-and-white tom

**Cats outside the clan**

**Smoky**-muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

**Floss**-small gray-and-white she-cat who lives at the horseplace


	2. One

**Thanks so much for reviewing! I found the Allegiances on Warriors wiki. Go to the book's page and a link will be there. Sorry about the shortness of this chappie. Im having MAJOR writers block.**

Ivypaw narrowed her eyes at Dovepaw. Although she and her sister were usually close, she hated all the attention Dovepaw was getting. "Is everything okay?" a voice asked. Ivypaw turned to see her mentor, Cinderheart, staring at her with concerned blue eyes. Ivypaw nodded, trying to look as cheerful as she could. It was hard to, however, when your sister was part of a huge prophecy that made her much more important. She couldn't even tell Cinderheart about it, since the young cat knew nothing about the prophecy.

"Maybe some training would help?" Cinderheart suggested. Ivypaw looked up, her eyes bright.

"You always know what'll cheer me up!" she purred. "Let's hunt on the way there!" Cinderheart nodded and both she-cats started to pad to the training area. Suddenly, Lionblaze appreared, the bright sunlight making his pelt light up. "Mind if we join you? Dovepaw wants to train with her sister."

Ivypaw shot a glare at the pale gray cat padding up behind Lionblaze. Her eyes were lit with excitement. "Hey Ivypaw," Dovepaw mewed, falling in beside her. Ivypaw let out a snort and padded away from her sister, leaving the young apprentice staring, dumbfounded.

As soon as they got to the forest, mud started to clog Ivypaw's fur, making in turn brown. Although sunlight flooded over the rocks ahead, it had not dried up. Rain had fallen nonstop the day before. "Ivypaw! Don't move a muscle."

Ivypaw turned at the voice of her sister, ready to fix her with a retort. Then she saw the look on Cinderheart's face. Her fur was fluffed up and her eyes round with horror. The warrior mouthed the word badger at Ivypaw.

Turning around slowly, she saw the looming white striped face of a badger. Suddenly forgetting all of her training, the young cat let out a yowl of terror. At that instant, the badger attacked. Ivypaw swerved to the side as a huge paw lashed at her, only to run into another. As she stumble back and fell, shame trickled through her body. Then, all of a sudden, everything went black.

XXX

Ivypaw opened her eyes to a deep, sickly green glow. This was definately not StarClan or her own clan. The light came from fungus on the trees rather than stars, and dead leaves were scattered on the ground.

"Am I dead?" she wondered aloud.

"No, you are not dead. Not yet anyway." Ivypaw turned around to face a brown tabby tom. His amber eyes glowed, though not with starlight. _Tigerstar! _Ivypaw took a step back, wanting to run. She'd heard nursery storries about him, none of them good. "You're safe here." Tigerstar meowed. "However, I have known something about you for a while. About your clan."

Ivypaw's fur bristled. "You know nothing about me." she snarled, raising a paw to let him know she wasn't afraid anymore.

"On the contrary, I know everything about you." he leaned in. "Everything is holding you back. Your clan, your sister. Dovepaw didn't tell you about the prophecy, right? She still doesn't know you found out, does she? I thought sisters told everything to eachother. I could help you become great, even more important then your sister."

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Ivypaw screeched, running away. Suddenly, she found herself laying in a nest. She was in the medicine den.

"Ivypaw! You're okay!" Dovepaw padded over, purring. "I fought off that badger, then we brought you home." Her eyes gleamed. "I fought it all by myself!" Jayfeather, who was sorting herbs, gave the she-cat an approving purr. Ivypaw nodded grumpily, then fell back asleep.

XXX

Tigerstar gave his dark tabby pelt a grooming. Although it never stayed clean in this place, he still did it as a habbit. Suddenly, a twig snapped. Tigerstar looked up and around. "Who's there?" he called.

A white tabby she-cat padded into the clearing. "It's Ivypaw," she mewed. "and I accept your offer."


	3. murdered

**LEAFPOOL LOVERS TURN BACK!!! ALSO, THIS HAS VIoLENCE!!! AND SHORTNESS!!! AND BAGELS!!! (kidding)**

Ivypaw sat in the wet mud. It turned her white fur brown, but she had great reason to be there. She wanted to get revenge on all the cats of the prophecy; even her sister's mentor. Tigerstar was her new mentor besides Cinderheart. He'd told her to kill Leafpool, as she was going hunting today. The she-cat had given birth to two of the prophecy cats, and their birth shattered the warrior code. Although Ivypaw felt guilty about killing a cat, Leafpool deserved it. Tigerstar was the one cat that understood this.

As some leaves rustled, Ivypaw's ears twitched. The slender brown form of Leafpool padded into the forest. She leaned downward and lapped up some streamwater. Once she sat up, the former medicine cat sniffed the air. _Now, _Ivypaw thought as she padded out of hiding.

"Hello, Leafpool," she mewed cooly. She felt something brush up against her and smelled a faint trace of Tigerstar's scent. Leafpool blinked at Ivypaw, a sad look in her eyes. Since she had lost everything she held dear, her eyes always held that look.

"Ivypaw, what are you doing here?" The tabby mewed. _Kill her now, _Tigerstar's voice mewed. Just as she said it, Ivypaw lunged at the she-cat and clung with claws. As sticky streams of blood ran down her coat, Leafpool gasped. "Why?" She mewed.

"Because of the prophecy!" She hissed. "You gave birth to two of the cats! That prophecy is ruining my life!" Suddenly, Leafpool flipped Ivypaw into the stream. Water flowed into her nose. _Fight it! She's not strong, _Tigerstar hissed. Angrily, Ivypaw thrust upwards. Leafpool flew off of Ivypaw as the apprentice shook off her fur. "Die!" She yowled, launching herself at the she-cat.

Ivypaw, using her strength, held Leafpool's head under the water. The tabby tried to stuggle, but she wasn't strong enough. the struggles grew weaker, and eventually stopped. Ivypaw stepped away from the dead cat, he eyes like ice chips. "Who's the tough one now? Thats what you get for ruining my life.

She scraped her paws on the pebbles, than left. The blood coming off of Leafpool's pelt turned the water pink.

**This scene alone was crucial for the plot.**


End file.
